


No regrets

by engelseok



Series: the nahyuck chronicles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluffy, M/M, Noren are mentioned, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, and soft, and yukhei is mentioned too, because jaemin is a cool kid, idk this happened at 2 am, it's a party after all, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: "Can i go now?""No! I need company!" The dark haired male patted the place next to him. Donghyuck contemplated on just walking away, but deciding he didn't want to watch Renjun and Jeno suck each other's faces in front of him, he sat down.AkaJaemin and Donghyuck are at a party and they don't really hate each other.





	No regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what i'm doing, this happened at like 2 am. The world needs more hyuckmin/nahyuck.
> 
> Hyuck has red hair because that was beautiful and legendary

"Wasn't expecting to see you here" Jaemin said when he turned to look at the guy next to him. Said guy just rolled his eyes and took a beer bottle off the table. Jaemin leaned against the table trying to get his attention. He smirked when the guy sighed.

"What do you want Jaemin?" He faked offence at the guys rude tone. "Can't i just ask you how you are?"

The guy sighed, again, but for Jaemin's surprise - and delight - didn't leave. "No."

"Rude. I'm just trying to be nice!" Jaemin smiled sweetly and took the bottle from the guy's hand. "There's literally like 10 more bottles right behind you" the guy rubbed his temples.

"But they weren't opened" Jaemin stated like it wasn't a big deal.

The guy had enough of him and pushed himself off the table he was leaning against, starting to walk away while muttering something about Jaemin being a pain in the ass.

He wasn't having it though so he placed the bottle back on the table and grabbed the other's hand. When the slightly shorter but older of the two turned to look at him he just smirked and started walking away, pulling the other with him.

 

 

The party was loud, like parties usually are. That's why Donghyuck didn't really like them. So why was he there now, being dragged away by a certain Na Jaemin? You can blame Renjun for that, Renjun who was probably too busy making out with Jeno, Jaemin's best friend and Renjun's not really - but almost - boyfriend, somewhere.

Donghyuck didn't realise they had stopped when Jaemin let go off his hand and sat down.

"Why did you drag me here?" Donghyuck looked at the younger who was sitting on one of the benches outside Yukhei's house. Jaemin just shrugged, a smirk still plastered on his face. THAT made Dinghyuck roll his eyes and sigh for the tenth time tonight. "Can i go now?"

"No! I need company!" The brown haired male patted the place next to him. Donghyuck contemplated on just walking away, but deciding he didn't want to watch Renjun and Jeno suck each other's faces in front of him, he sat down.

"Don't you have other people to keep you company?" He asked when he saw Jaemin take out a cigarette and light it up, putting it between his lips.

"Jeno is the only one i would actually want to be around and you and i both know he's somewhere making out with Renjun" Jaemin said when he blowed the smoke out. Donghyuck used to grimace at the smell but he had gotten used to after a while.

 

 

For a while, the two just sat there in a comfortable silence. The night wasn't cold or chilly so they weren't freezing their asses off. Jaemin was leaning against the back of the bench just looking at the smoke in the air when he blew it out. Smoking wasn't a problem to him, he just does it when he's drunk, stressed out or anxious. You couldn't really call him drunk right now, he had only drank one bottle of beer and he wasn't that lightweight, so this was one of the times he just felt like smoking.

He stomped his cigarette on to the ground and looked at Donghyuck who was staring at the sky.

A lot of people would think they hate each other, not gonna lie they do sometimes - most of the time - act like they do. They did hate each other when they first met. Donghyuck was the good kid, doing what the teacher's and adults told him to do, never rude and always friendly. He changed over time though, he wasn't an outcast in school but he wasn't the popular kid either. His parents didn't really care what he did anymore as long as he passed his classes. He had gotten into trouble more than once - you can partly blame Renjun for that too. Jaemin on the other hand was a class clown, at least he used to be before moving to where he lived now, where Donghyuck lived. After that he kind of turned in to the mysterious "bad boy" people drooled over - i guess that's what you get for transferring schools in the middle of semester. He was flirty and he was called the heartbreaker by some, mostly girls who were sad and heartbroken after finding out he was gay.

Why they hate each other? No one really knows, even they themself don't know, it just kind of happened.

"Do you regret it?" Jaemin startled Donghyuck by suddenly speaking out. He turned to look at the younger. "Regret what?"

Jaemin sat up straight, lifting his legs on the bench and crossing them. "The last party."

Donghyuck mouthed an oh. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Jaemin raised a brow at that. The older turned his gaze to his hands when he saw his wondering eyes.

"I don't" Jaemin confessed, trying to get a reaction from him, and that's what he got. He could visibly see Donghyuck stiffen. The red haired boy lifted his head up, eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't?" He questioned.

Jaemin chuckled. "Why would i? I wasn't drunk so it wasn't because of that."

"So you just-"

"I just genuinely wanted to kiss you" he smiled when he saw Donghyuck's cheeks redden. "Cute."

The comment made Donghyuck hide his face in his hands. Jaemin laughed at him. "Stop laughing" he heard the other mumble. He chuckled but stopped laughing anyway.

"I stopped so can you look at me now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to." Jaemin knew Donghyuck wasn't shy, they were both known for being straightforward and ruthless with their words and actions.

Donghyuck could feel the bench move and then he felt Jaemin's hands grab his. He let the younger pull them away from his face but he still wouldn't look him in the eyes. He could hear the other whisper something that sounded too much like 'cute'. Jaemin let go of his hands and placed them on the sides of his face instead, making him look up and at him. "You didn't answer my question" he said quietly, almost whispering.

Donghyuck still wasn't looking him in the eyes when he finally answered "No, i don't."

He couldn't see it but Jaemin was smiling softly. "Why?" he asked, teasing the older a little.

Donghyuck breathed out looking up at the other now. "Oh come on you didn't say the reason so why the fuck-" Like in most cheesy stories, Jaemin cut him off by kissing him softly. It was only a peck, a tender and soft peck, totally different from the last time.

When Jaemin pulled away Donghyuck was smiling with red cheeks. "Cute," Jaemin whispered again. Donghyuck hit his arm "Stop calling me cute!"

"But you are," Jaemin laughed. Donghyuck rolled his eyes but he was still smiling. Jaemin always thought Donghyuck's smile was beautiful, no matter if he smiled only a little or if he was having the time of his life, his face lit up even more.

Jaemin stood up and held out his hand for Donghyuck to take it. The other took it but looked at him with furrowed brows.

"I know you don't like parties a lot so let's go somewhere else." the younger said as he pulled the other up. "How do you know that?"

Jaemin just smiled at him and started walking away, dragging Donghyuck with him. "You said it at the last party remember?" Donghyuck whispered on 'oh' and followed the other to wherever he was taking him.

**Author's Note:**

> That's... that. Idk if i'm gonna add something to this, i might if i come up with something.
> 
> Hmu on twt @engelseok uwu


End file.
